Ai
by elementneko
Summary: I couldn't think of a tittle, so I just picked something random. Ai love. KibaxIno


Elementneko: I finally got the courage to write another fic! So proud! –tears up-

Sasuke: Oh great, water-works -rolls eyes-

Elementneko: What?! –glares-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, don't provoke her…

Naruto: Yeah, Sasuke-teme! –sticks out tongue-

Elementneko: -high five's Naruto- Good job!

Sasuke: B-but I thought you loved me!! –pouts-

Elementneko: Oh, I do! But that was awesome. Sorry…uhh, Kakashi, would you please?

Kakashi: -sighs- She owns nothing but this fic and her other ones.

Elementneko: Thank you! –bows- Enjoy.

* * *

A shapely blond haired girl sighs, sitting in a swing in a desolate park. "What's with me lately? Girls like me aren't supposed to like guys like **him**." Ino looked up at the brightly burning sun, thinking about **him**. "I need to talk to Hinata-chan about this! Maybe she has some advice for me," she said to herself, getting off the swing and going to look for the Hyuuga.

"Well, she wasn't at the Hyuuga complex," she said, going to the ramen stand, thinking that Hinata would be most likely be where Naruto is. Lo- and behold! There she is! Hinata was settled next to Naruto while he slurped on his noodles. "Hey, Hinata-chan, can I talk to you please?" Hinata blinked up at her, blushing at being needed. "U-uh, sure, Ino-chan, what did you need?" Ino sighed, "Ya mind if I talk to you in private?"

Sakura was walking passed the ramen stand and heard Ino, "What do you wanna talk to Hinata-chan for, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked Ino rather rudely. Ino glared at her, "That's none of your business, fore-head!" Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "Well, Ino-pig, why didn't you come to me instead?" she asked, feigning a hurt look. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Because, billboard-brow, you're my rival and Hinata-chan gives good advice." Hinata blushed.

Sakura glared at Ino, "I give good advice too, Ino-pig!"

She scoffed, "No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"I do too!!"

"No you don't!"

"Enough!"

Both girls blinked at the sudden outburst from Hinata whom blushed madly. "I-I think Sakura-chan and I can both help you, Ino-chan," Hinata said putting her fingers together. Ino sighed, "fine, but let's go somewhere private, ok?" Both of the girls nodded their heads and followed Ino to her house.

"Ok, what's this all about, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, not really caring. Ino clenched her fists, "If you don't care then leave!" she yelled at her. Sakura blinked then looked down, "I'm sorry Ino, I care, tell me?" She looked at Hinata, "us?" she corrected herself. Ino sighed, "All right," she said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Well since the mission I had with Shikamaru and Kiba, I couldn't stop thinking about him!" she exclaimed, falling onto her bed.

Sakura blinked, "who, Shikamaru?"

"Isn't that Ino-chan's teammate?" Hinata asked puzzled. Sakura nodded.

Ino's eyes went wide, "No, not him! Kiba!" Sakura made an o shape with her mouth. Hinata giggled, "I heared Kiba-kun talking about you with Shino-kun, he said he was impressed but your skills," she said giggling more. Ino blushed, "Really?" Hinata nodded, "Yes!"

"Aww, Ino-pig's got a boyfriend!" Sakura squealed, herself sounding like a pig. Ino rolled her eyes though the blush didn't go away. "He's not my boyfriend, fore-head," Ino told her. "Yet, anyways, didn't you hear Hinata-chan? She said Kiba liked you!" "She said that Kiba-kun thought highly of me, but it doesn't mean he likes me, Sakura," Ino said, dropping the nickname. "B-but he just as well could, Ino-chan," Hinata said. "But he might not," Ino replyied back. "Well let's find out!" Sakura said heading out the door.

* * *

As the trio headed out in search of Kiba they stummbled across Sasuke and Neji. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted blushing, while Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata greeted Neji. "Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun," Ino greeted. Sasuke arched his eye-brow, expecting her to glomp him or something. Ino sighed, "By chance has either of you seen Kiba-kun?" she asked looking around. "No, sorry Ino-chan," Sasuke said, wanting the girl to go crazy and glomp him, she dropped her head instead. "Oh, ok. You Neji-kun?" Sasuke and Neji were both suprised when she didn't go crazy over Sasuke and even seemed disappointed after he added the 'chan' after her name. "No, I'm afraid I haven't, Ino-chan," Neji said bowing his head.

Ino nodded her head sadly, "Well ok then, if you see him would ya mind telling him the were looking for him?" Sakura asked the two boys. They both nodded their heads and watched them walk off.

"Well that was odd, Ino didn't go all fan-girl on me," Sasuke said, suprized. Neji nodded his head, "yes, I thought that to be strage as well, and they way she was sad when we said we haven't seen Kiba," he said, hinting something. "You don' think that she moved on to Kiba now, do you?" "I think so."

"Ugh, where is the stupid dog-boy?!" Ino screamed irritated that they haven't found him yet, after searching an hour or so fr him. "Who you callin' a dog-boy?!" yelled another voice. All the of the girls jumped, not expecting to run across him just yet. "Well speak of the devil," muttered Ino rolling her eyes.

"Kiba-kun! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hinata exclaimed to her teammate. "Oh? Well why?" he asked confused. "Because Ino-chan here has something to tell you. Right Ino-pig?" Sakura said smugly, watching her blond friend blush and glare at her. Ino then looked at Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I don't know what to say, I don't want to tell him I like him, but I don't know what to say!" she whisperd loudly to her shy friend who just smiled at her, "maybe you don't have to say anything, Ino-chan," she hinted to her friend, nudging her shoulder. Ino blinked. "Hump, fine then," she said, flinging her blond hair over her should and stalking up to Kiba, putting her hand on his neck, and kissing him, her other hand on his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he froze. She pulled back. "I hope you got the message," she said with a smile and blush, turning around, moving to go to her friends.

Before she got to take one step, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around and captured her lips in a light kiss. "I think I did," he said with a grin and kissed her again, putting his hands around her waist. She responded by placing her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The two girls giggled from the sidelines, watching their friends make out. "Maybe we should give them some time alone," Hinata said giggling to her friend. Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, we should," they both left their friends to themselves giggling and gossiping about them to eachother.

* * *

Elementneko: Whoa! I am so pround of myself! -tears up-

Sasuke: Great, waterworks. -rolls eyes-

Naruto: Not again!!-runs around in circles-

Sakura: Shut up!!-hits Naruto-

Elementneko: -Huggles Naruto- You ok, Naru-chan??

Sasuke: Heh, Naru-chan.-smirks-

Naruto: Waa, Sasuke-teme's being mean.

Elementneko: Sasuke!!

Sasuke: o.o-runs-

Kakashi: Well ok then...

Elementneko: I hope you like it! Please review! Oh, and sorry if it's short...but I worked really hard on it!

Kakashi: Yes you did.-pats head-

Elementneko: -stary eyed- Thankies, Kashi-kun!!-huggles-

Naruto: Well then, uhm thats that, so Ja ne!


End file.
